perfect timeing
by Deidara'sTwin-Ino
Summary: Sakura and Kiba have been going out but that all changes when Sasuke sees Kiba cheating at a beach party. Whos there to comfert Sakura...Sasuke who has returned and is in love with Sakura.


Sakura and Kiba were walking down the halls of Konaha high holding hands as they always are then they passed bye Sasuke who was leaning up against the lockers talking to the only girl that didnt hate him because he betrayed Konaha, Ino Yamanaka she knew why he did and she had missed him all those years. Even know she missed the closeness they had as kids but she saw how he looked at Kiba. "Oh my god Sasuke you like Sakura dont you!"Sasuke looked at Ino like he was bout to kill her for saying it when Sakura was so close then he just turned pink and nodded. "I have to set you two up!See you later Sasuke!" "Ino don't do any...UGH!" Before Sasuke could say anything Ino was off to plot.

At the end of school Ino stood at the exit with purple flyers that read.. '**_Beach party at seven o`clock!you MUST have a date!_**' "Ino what the fuck is this?" "My way of getting you and Sakura together!" "How is this going to help?" "it will just fallow me at will you be my date?" "WHAT?I THOUGHT THIS WAS TO GET ME ANS SAKURA TOGETHER!" "It is silly we just have to appear together to get in." "Is`nt this your party?" "No i`m amazing but even i couldn't get all this together in one day, This is Temars` party she wanted me to hand out these fliers." "Oh okay."  
>"Hey Sakura you and Kiba should come to this party! Neji and Tenten will be there!" When Ino said Tenten Kibas face lite up but Sasuke was the only one that seemed to notice. Sakura said,"Kiba i haven't seen Tenten in weeks we have to go!" "I haven't seen neji for weeks either we`re difenatley going! Thnks Ino!" Then Kiba looked directly at Sasuke and kissed Sakura for a brief moment on the lips but it was just enough to make Sasuke red with anger untill Ino patted his sholder and said,"Trust me Sakura wont be with that creep for mush longer."<p>

**at the party!**

* * *

><p>Sasuke wasn't in his day wear he was in his blue swim trunks with a navy blue muscle shirt so Sakura could see his abs speaking of Sakura she was sporting a pink bikini with a hot pink skirt that went down to her mid-thigh her hair was done up in pigtails as she always wore her hair to parties Ino was in her bikini showing slightly less skin than sakura her skirt came down to her knees and she was sporting a side ponytail however Kiba was almost exactly the same he simply had on red swim trunks and his coat. "Come on Sasuke lets dance!" Sasuke glared at her slightly "Why?" "Sasuke just trust me." "Fine." Then Ino searched for Kiba and Sakura she walked onto the dance floor with Sasuke trailing her she grinned as they put on the song Sasuke and her had danced to as children. Ino looked at Sakura with eyes of competition and Sakura threw her glare back they started danceing around their dates and while Sasuke danced and twirled with Inno in the familiar dance they danced as little kids before Sasukes` clan was taken away Kiba stood their and stared at Sakura like 'Hell no' Sakura looked at him with pleading eyes. She looked at Sasuke and Ino with rage at Ino haveing a better dancing partner. Then the clock stroke 7:30 and Kiba excused himself from the dance floor and Sakura said okay and walked off to go look at the view. "Ino were do you think Kiba is going?" "Oh i guess my time with you is done." "What?" "Nothing just fallow me." Then Ino led Sasuke to a coconut tree and pointed to the left were Kiba and Tenten were frenching "KIBA HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON SAKURA!" "wha- ho- Sasuke you dont understand!" "NEITHER WILL SAKURA!" Sakura wasnt far from there so she heard everything ,"k-kiba h-how could you?" Sakura said and her voice broke at the last two words and she broke into tears.<p>

"Sasuke say something." "Kiba you stupid fucking moron she is a treasure that you just fucking lost!" he started to get all lightning-y and Kiba looked scared till Ino put her hand Sasukes shoulder getting shocked by lightning and he simpley let his chalkra power down and he went after Sakura.

"Sakura are you okay?" Sasuke said with his hands out like he was ready to hug her if she needed it. Sakura stood up and for the first time tonight Sasuke saw her face (which was covered in tears) Sakura ran over to him and folded into him for a deep was shocked for a second but he simply hugged back seeing this is what Ino meant when she said '_my time with you is almost up'_ Sakura said,"Sasuke why did you come here after me?" Sasuke herd her voice which wasn't teary anymore but he wasn't letting go until she did ,"Because Sakura you deserve better than dog boy. You barley deserve me,but will you settle for me?" Sakura giggled and said,"Who would have thought you`d be the one saying yes i will settle."

then Sasuke hugged her tighter no longer concerned what she would think of a tight hug that was unlike a friend hug they had shard in previous heart aches of Sakuras. "Sakura will you come back to the party and dance with me?" "Of coarse Sasuke!" Then they went back to the party and danced like they could read eachothers movements and could jusge them perfectly.  
>Around midnight Sakura said,"Sasuke im really tired will you take me home...please?"<p>

"Of coarse Sakura-chan just let me say thanks to Ino."

"Why?"

"She is the reason i caught Kiba and Tenten..."

"Then we diffently need to talk to her."  
>Ino was talking to Gaara about their villages when Sasuke tapped her on the sholder and said,"Thank you Ino." "For what?I was sick of seeing my friend with a creep like Kiba..."<br>"Well we`re going to my house if you want to come hang out." Sakura said with a slight grin. Ino looked at Sasuke with a bit of question and he gave her the 'please dont' look he always gave her when he needed to do something.

"No you two have fun."

Sakuras house

* * *

><p>When Sakura got home she saw a note on the table that read...'<em>Sakura,we had to go out on a mission to the village of dont know when we`ll be back. Love mom and dad.'<em> When Sakura read this she groaned ,she couldnt trust herself around Sasuke by herself. "Hey Sasuke do you want some blueberries?"  
>"uhh sure..."<br>"Here you go." Then Sakura sat up on the counter and shared the blueberries with Sasuke they were very sweet then after about two minutes Sasuke broke the silence saying,"Sakura i have a question."  
>"What is it?"<br>"Is Kiba a better kisser than me?"  
>"I dont know i`ve never kissed you before."<br>Then Sasuke smirked and nodded. He leand into Sakura half way to make sure she was okay with this then Sakura blushed and leand in the rest of the way and their lips met in the middle she felt the same electricity she felt when they were on missions and he saved her the same electric feeling she got when she helped him because of his injury but that was when she was yong she had gotten this feeling from just touchinh him but now it took a kiss.  
>Sasuke lend back and said,"So whos a better kisser?" "You Sasuke-kun" Then he picked her up and carried her like a bride to her room and said," You said you were tired right?"<br>"Ya."  
>"Well i guess i should be going now."<br>"Wait Sasuke do you think you could uuhhhh... spend the night?Its just that tonight has been really diffucult and-"  
>"Of coarse i understand...i can spent the night."<br>"Thank you Sasuke-kun." Then Sakura stood up and walked over to her drawer and pulle dout a pink nightgown she walked into the bathroom and got ready for bed while Sasuke simply waited. She came back and climbed in her bed next to Sasukes warm body and snuggled against his chest. "Sasuke." "Yes Sakura-chan?" "Are you comfertable?" Well he didnt know what to answer he wasnt used to sleeping with his shirt on he hadn`t slept with it on since he was nine. "Well im not used to sleeping with a muclse shirt on." "Oh well you can take it off i dont mind." Sasuke looked down at the girl he loved on his chest and laughed because he could see her blush in the part on her hair. "Well okay if you say so." Then he sat up and took off his shirt llike it was nothing then they reassumbed their cuddling pusition.

Then Sakura started to squrm like she was uncomforatble so the fliped so they were faceing eachother and Sakura asked," Why did you leave Konaha and me...Even when i asked you not to leave?" "Because I needed to become stronger in order to defeat Itachi. So i left with orochimaru to get stronger and it worked but every day i was gone i missed you and Naruto and Kakashi."  
>"Okay i`ll believe that." Sasuke smirked and kissed Sakura one last time before they fliped back to Sasuke`s pillow form and fell asleep in each other arms.<p>

* * *

><p>Please reveiw and send to friends! :)<p> 


End file.
